


Marvel Studios Presents…the straight guyʼs guide to writing Not Gay Screenplay!

by Lasgalendil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, F/M, HD, I'm straight, Lynyrd Skynyrd, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Missionary, Ninja, Not a Gay, Satire, Sean Penn - Freeform, Sports, Straight Steve Rogers, big watch, court side seats, drum solo - Freeform, flying kicks, four wheel drive, golf club, gym socks, hot wings, i'm not gay, lighter fluid, lying in bed next to 10 beautiful girls all straight, nay deserve, not gay, nunchucks, one-armed pushups, predator - Freeform, straight - Freeform, the queer representation we need, titties, who the hell is bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: Screenplay by Markus and McFeelyDirected by the Russo Brothers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Equal Rights (Not Gay)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477562) by Conner4Real. 



> Remember, kids, nothing says LGBTQ+ representation like one of the straight white male directors in queerface for his third MCU cameo!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom folks, we have a cave troll! I'll delete comments as they come, so do yourselves a favor and don't respond to them. They don't deserve your time or emotional labor!

 

**Joe Russo as Oscar Award Winning Beloved Fan Favorite "Grieving Man":**

There’s gay characters in the Marvel universe, see???!!!

**Steve Rogers:**

(stares directly into the camera like he’s on the office) But I’m not one of them.

[This girl I kissed, like, in a moving car once while Tommy Lee Jones was there and who the writers said wasn't that important to me since it was like 70 years ago and she just died so it was totally okay I snogged her niece literally seconds after her funeral is "THE LOVE OF MY LIFE".](http://collider.com/captain-america-civil-war-screenwriters-interview/) And if you doubt my sincerity, watch me pull out her picture in my compass twice then fight myself for it then time travel so I can Edward Cullen stalk her through an office window in 1970 while "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion blares in the background. 

**Markus & McFeely: **

(sobbing in the background) Perfection!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Grieving Man" the MCU's first OPENLY LGBTQ CHARACTER, doesn’t get a name, but Ashley Johnson as Beth the Waitress from like 3 deleted scenes in Avengers (2012) DOES??? He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore heteronormative...
> 
> https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Beth


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye, Felicia

**Captain America the First Avenger**

**Markus & McFeely:**

How do we emphasize the HETEROSEXUALITY™ of this moment?

**Bucky:**

Hey, Steve, letʼs go on our STRAIGHT DOUBLE DATE with two well-developed, strong female characters (insert rhyming names that only appear in the credits)! Then I'll call you a [period pet name for a young fem gay/bottom/twink](https://books.google.com/books?id=TCLLBQAAQBAJ&q=punk#v=snippet&q=punk&f=false) before going dancing with TWO WHOLE GIRLS because I am that straight.

  
**Markus & McFeely:**

What? Our two male characters who have hugged in two consecutive scenes _still_ have more believable chemistry with each other instead of (checks writing on arm) Coniferous and Bon Apetite? Let's give Bucky's girlfriend a bigger part and a romantic reunion!!!

 

 

Which we cut. From everything.

…Except the wide shot.

Marvel, we love women(And so do Steve and Bucky!!!)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who cares about continuity, anyways?

**Markus & McFeely:**

 We need a line here, to emphasize the HETEROSEXUALITY™ of their

relationship. Why not a sexual innuendo? Because BROS.

**Bucky:**

But youʼre keeping the outfit, right?

**Steve:**

I didn’t know you had a uniform kink, but I will now! 

 **Markus & McFeely:** 

…which we’ll recycle. For Sharon. In CA:CW.

[Then cut in post.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8Cg_a3oBbg)

…because a guy hitting on his dead GF’s great niece literally at her funeral luncheon is fucking creepy, which we will refuse to acknowledge until AFTER they’ve sucked face, then read the audience reviews, and then resurrect her dead aunt in an alternate timeline as "the love of my life". [Continuity--who cares???](https://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2019/04/avengers-endgame-steve-bucky-stucky-captain-america-shield-sam-wilson-falcon) 

BUT IT’S TOTALLY NONSEXUAL.

#no homo #not gay #twobroschillin'inalternativetimelinesfivefeetapartcuzthey’renotgay


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley Atwell--?? How did you even get in here???

 

**[The Hero We Don’t Deserve:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vg2AZcC_-sA) **

So, I know it’s been said in earlier interviews that Endgame kind of concludes the story lines that begin in Winter Soldier and Civil War--which you guys wrote--and a big part of those movies is the friendship between Steve and Bucky, and Steve discovering that Bucky’s still alive and he no longer has to be alone in the present, and do you feel that this movie gives a satisfying conclusion to their definitely two arguably four movie arc of constantly fighting for one another and losing each other?

 

**Markus & McFeely:**

[(sweating balls, shifting in their seats, unable to look into the camera)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vg2AZcC_-sA)

Uhh... _yeeeessss-???_  In that they’re um, both healthy enough now to move on a little bit, because, you know, that’s what friends who go AWOL to fight the Nazis single-handedly, go BACK into WW2 when they could have an honorable discharge, risk their lives or break through 70 years of brainwashing for each other on account of quasi-marriage vows, then go against their friends/family and 117 countries and the US military to become a internationally wanted fugitives for two years do, you know! They move on! That’s what healthy, HETEROSEXUAL MALE™ friendships look like, right???!!!

**Steve Rogers:**

Some people move on. But not us.

**Markus & McFeely:**

(softly and with feeling) Fuck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided not to focus on Steve and Bucky's friendship because they're "healthy enough to move on" so Steve goes to an alternative timeline to be with a woman who died seven years ago. Riiiight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Captain America: the Totally Straight Avenger**

**Markus & McFeely:**

We need a [song here to emphasize the NONSEXUAL TENSION](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1bPRotpQDQ) between these two STRAIGHT™male characters who are FRIENDS.

 There is a tavern in the town, in the town,  
And there my dear love sits him down, sits him down,  
And drinks his wine 'mid laughter free,  
And never, never thinks of me.

Chorus:  
Fare thee well, for I must leave thee,  
Do not let the parting grieve thee,  
And remember that the best of friends must part, must part  
Adieu, adieu, kind friends adieu, adieu, adieu,  
I can no longer stay with you, stay with you,  
I'll hang my harp on a weeping willow tree,  
And may the world go well with thee.

He left me for a damsel dark, damsel dark,  
Each Friday night they used to spark, used to spark,  
And now my love, once true to me,  
Takes that dark damsel on his knee.

Chorus:  
Fare thee well, for I must leave thee,  
Do not let the parting grieve thee,  
And remember that the best of friends must part, must part ****  
  


[A British folk love song from 1883](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/There_Is_a_Tavern_in_the_Town)ought to do it. After all, it’s WW2, so It’s not like there’s _any_ songs whatsoever _written contemporary to the timeline_ about _soldiers_ _or friends_ going off to war or leaving/dying, guess we’ll just have to use this one!

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is NOT about Bucky Barnes' dick.  
> Why would you be thinking about Bucky Barnes' dick?  
> ...Steve Rogers doesn't think about Bucky Barnes' dick!!!

**Captain America The Straight Soldier**

 

**Markus & McFeely:**

We need a song here to remind the audience of the HETEROSEXUAL PLATONIC

FRIENDSHIP AND BROTHERHOOD between these two STRAIGHT™ characters:

 

Kiss me once, then kiss me twice

Then kiss me once again

It's been a long, long time

Haven't felt like this, my dear

Since I can't remember when

It's been a long, long time

You'll never know how many dreams

I've dreamed about you

Or just how empty they all seemed without you

So kiss me once, then kiss me twice

Then kiss me once again

It's been a long, long time

 

It’s a great choice for character development, because it establishes that Steve Rogers is a sad old man listens to 40’s hits on vinyl, and it leaves the audience guessing! It’s been a long, long time since what?

…Since he got laid because he’s so bad at flirting that a SHIELD agent undercover being paid to protect him who’s using her resemblance to his dead mother _and_ his old girlfriend to go unnoticed told him NO?

…Since he saw Peggy literally this morning??

…Since heʼs seen potential female love interest #9???

 

**Bucky Barnes:**

(shoots Samuel Jackson) Surprise, motherfuckers.

 

**Markus & McFeely:**

It’s a plot device called foreshadowing! It lets the audience know that 5 years and 13 movies later, we’ll retcon all Steve’s character growth, Peggy Carter’s life, and [2 seasons of a TV show we created and confirmed as canon with a surprise cameo from James D’Arcy as the only MCU show to be referenced in an MCU movie](https://www.forbes.com/sites/anharkarim/2019/04/30/what-avengers-endgame-means-for-marvel-tv/#31c3e60c6997) just to have Steve Rogers get in a STRAIGHT™ romance with a woman who’s been dead for 7 years and whose funeral was a major plot point in Civil War because Steve/Sharon didn’t test well with audiences even though [she’s only vaguely related to a woman he once kissed](http://collider.com/captain-america-civil-war-screenwriters-interview/) but [#GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend](https://www.bustle.com/articles/162800-the-big-issue-behind-givecaptainamericaaboyfriend-and-what-the-hashtag-really-means) was trending, so…

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie, Appreciative Nurse, Autograph Seeker, Pvt. Lorraine (named in credits only), Beth the Waitress (named in credits only), Kristen from Statistics (mention only), Kate/Agent 13 the not a Nurse who lives across the hall from him?? Natasha?? Lillian with the lip piercing (mention only)?? WHO???


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RepresenGAYtion, amirite???!!!
> 
> (Pride merchandise sold separately.)

**Avengers EndGAYme**

**Joe Russo:**

“[Representation is really important, it was important to us as we did four of these films, we wanted a gay character somewhere in them. We felt it was important that one of us play him, to ensure the integrity and show it is so important to the filmmakers that one of us is representing that. It is a perfect time, because one of the things that is compelling about the Marvel Universe moving forward is its focus on diversity](https://www.themarysue.com/gay-representation-avengers-endgame/).”

 

 

**Beloved Fan Favorite Oscar Award Winning “Grieving Man”, the first and _ONLY_ canonically LGBTQ+ character in the 22 movies of the MCU:**

I went on a date with a guy and we cried.

 

 **Steve Rogers** **(professional grief counselor):**

A WOMAN™©® was the lOvE oF mY lIfE.

…but like, congratulations on being gay.

**Markus & McFeely:**

(pouring champagne in the background) Marvel, we love the gays!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STRAIGHT  
> OUTTA  
> YOUR ENTIRE TIMELINE/REALITY

**Markus & McFeely:**

 We'd like to welcome you, the audience, to a movie that will have the MCU's FIRST AND ONLY gay character!

...On an unrelated note, here's a picture of Peggy Carter to remind you Steve Rogers had a girlfriend once because he is STRAIGHT™.

**Natasha Romanoff:**

This is going to work, Steve.

**Steve Rogers:**

I know it will. Because I don’t know what I’ll do if it doesn’t… I mean, unless time travel becomes a thing. If time travel becomes a thing I’ma yeet myself [out of this reality/timeline or into my own past because I'm not an expert at time travel](https://bgr.com/2019/05/06/avengers-endgame-box-office-sales-so-far-ending-controversy/) and damn the consequences, despite how many of you might be dead you bitches are on your own and I’m gonna go live happily ever after with an alternative reality/past version of a woman who died 7 years ago at the young, tragic age of 95 and who had a family and a life she didn’t regret or wouldn’t trade for the world but hey, I’m sure she’ll give it up for this dick despite us [only ever kissing once](http://collider.com/captain-america-civil-war-screenwriters-interview/).

**Natasha Romanoff:**

(with tears in her eyes) I’m so proud of you for finally getting a life and moving on! Promise if I die that’s exactly what you’ll do.

**Markus & McFeely:**

DAMMIT YOU TWO DON’T SPOIL THE ENDGAME!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gurl, U a GILF!
> 
> Great Aunt I'd Like to Fuck

**Avengers EndNotGayme**

**Markus & McFeely:**

What if the audience doesn’t remember that time Steve Rogers had a girlfriend*, because he is STRAIGHT™? We have to subtly remind them!

 

**Steve Rogers (Professional Grief Counselor):**

I know we’re a Thanos/Post-Snap support group since half the world’s population including men, women, and children were suddenly murdered, left no bodies behind for any sense of closure, and the man responsible was never caught, but I’d like to take a moment to remind you all of the unspeakable tragedy that I [kissed a girl once](http://collider.com/captain-america-civil-war-screenwriters-interview/) who died peacefully in her sleep 71 years later from natural causes [after living a long and fulfilling life.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZqDD2kEKHhY)

 

**Markus & McFeely:**

…Nailed it!

 

 

 

*But not SHANNA CARPENTER who he kissed in Civil War like 6 seconds after Peggy’s funeral because HER AUNT IS THE LOVE OF STEVE’S LIFE and we as screenwriters and directors put her photo in the very back of the images of the dusted but we’ll be sure the audience knows what a missed and beloved major character Dr. Eric Selvig was even though he’s not been seen or mentioned for 4 years and 11 movies but (checks writing on arm) SAMANTHA GARDNER was just a minor plot point after we built her up to have a romance with Steve Rogers over the course of two movies and shoe-horned in a kiss while they didn’t have time for a romance since they were on the lam from international government agencies to save the world from deadly assassins. [Then cut from Infinity War](https://www.cinemablend.com/news/2424802/why-avengers-infinity-war-didnt-include-sharon-carter-according-to-the-writers). There was limited screen/story time. We didn’t have time to unpack all of that.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss me once  
> Then nope right out  
> Go back to my aunt again

**2016 Markus & McFeely:**

Peggy's [dead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ws8DVMzQttQ). Steve's moved on. Like, [literally hours after her funeral with her grandniece](https://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2016/05/captain-america-civil-war-steve-rogers-sharon-carter-bucky-barnes) but he MOVES ON! Have [cinema's most awkward kiss scene to prove it!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPRvtFfyLgg)

**2018 Media:**

[For all we know, when he wasn't traveling across the world with Black Widow to covertly protect the innocent, Steve was becoming closer to Sharon (his former flame Peggy Carter's grand niece, let's not forget), but for now, we're left in the dark!](https://www.cinemablend.com/news/2424802/why-avengers-infinity-war-didnt-include-sharon-carter-according-to-the-writers)

 

**2019 Markus & McFeely:**

Nah fam ha ha she dusted!

He goes back in time/to an alternate reality and fucks her aunt!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”Sharon might have a more significant role in the comics, but the film version of her is thin, used for convenience. The movies never give her any particular personality of her own. Really, it's just a shame that Civil War, an otherwise fantastically fun movie, defaulted to a stock and unconvincing romance, instead of figuring out how best to use Sharon's skills.  
> …Then again: If she didn't have a flirtation with an Avenger, Sharon might have just quietly faded away into relative obscurity. Just ask Maria Hill.”
> 
> https://www.vox.com/2016/5/10/11645550/captain-america-civil-war-steve-bucky-sharon-carter


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Oscar for the best original screenplay goes to...

**Kevin Feige:**

Make Steve Rogers STRAIGHT™.

**Markus & McFeely:**

Steve and Sharon kiss?

**Feige:**

[Not believable](https://www.bustle.com/articles/165194-why-captain-america-sharon-carters-relationship-does-a-disservice-to-both-fans-steve-rogers). Make Steve Rogers STRAIGHT™.

**Markus & McFeely:**

“Steve stares at the Director of SHIELD and the best spy/espionage agent in the world from two feet away inside her office with OPEN BLINDS and she somehow doesn’t notice. Or have a lock on her door. In a TOP SECRET SECURE GOVERNMENT BUILDING HIDING ON AN ARMY BASE.  _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion blares in the background”

**Feige:**

[Too subtle. Make Steve Rogers STRAIGHT™.](https://www.dailydot.com/parsec/avengers-endgame-heteronormative-steve-bucky/)

**Markus & McFeely:**

"Steve recycles a grand total of 1 lines from the First Avenger, says 1 line to Sam, then fucks off into the past and lives out his life letting all the atrocities of the 21st century happen including HYDRA rising within SHIELD and Bucky's extensive, decades long torture, but it's a well deserved, happy ending for everyone because [he was always Peggy's husband and father of her two children!](https://www.express.co.uk/entertainment/films/1126441/Avengers-Endgame-screenwriters-time-travel-Captain-America-children-Peggy-Carter-kids)"

**Russos, Bruce Banner, Nebula:**

...actually, [that's not how time travel works in the MCU](https://comicbook.com/marvel/2019/05/04/avengers-endgame-writer-director-disagree-time-travel-rules/)\--

**Feige:**

#Avengers EndNOTGAYme #CAPTAINAMERICAHASAGIRLFRIEND #BUTNOTTHATONE

#HE’SKISSEDFOURGIRLSONSCREENNOW #STRAIGHT

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's hard to fit Sharon into that, she's really in Cap's world."
> 
> ...Emily, sweaty, NO.

**Markus & McFeely: **

[Sharon Carter was a victim of what we came to realise as we were writing it, which is that if you're writing scenes that set up people before the story has gotten to them, such as Steve and Sharon trying to make it work in an apartment, they're gonna go because the movie does not have time to catch up 'previously on the life of Steve Rogers'.](https://www.digitalspy.com/movies/a857848/avengers-infinity-war-sharon-carter-emily-vancamp/)

 

**Previously in the life of Iron Man:**

Paper football

Surgery

Voice recordings

Arc reactor problems

Harvey Keener

Peter Parker

James Rhodes

Pepper Potts

Composting

Dishes

Juice pops

Happy Hogan

Morgan Stark

Dr. Strange

The entirety of Age of Ultron

The end fight of Civil War

Arnim Zola

HOWARD STARK

Edwin Jarvis

2 new sets of Iron Man armor

 **Previously in the life of Hawkeye** :

The Farm

Laura Barton

Lila Barton

Cooper Barton

Nathaniel Barton

Baseball

Racist murdering spree(s)

Racist murdering of Yakuza with Samurai swords

Budapest

T’Challa

Fascist haircut

Full sleeve tattoo

**Previously in the life of Thor:**

Valkyrie

Korg

Miek

Noobmaster69

Fortnite

Cable

New Asgard

Frigga

Loki

Jane Foster

Thor: The Dark World

Rocket Raccoon

Starlord

Guardians of the Galaxy

…And like, an uncomfortable number of fat jokes.

**Previously in the life of Thanos:**

Gardening

Soup making

Salt pinching

**Also Markus & McFeely: **

**Previously in the life of Steve Rogers:**

Red Skull

Scott Lang

Loki

Alexander Pierce

Brock Rumlow

Jack Rollins

Jasper Sitwell

Steve Rogers???!!!

3 Ass jokes

 

…All of these crucial plot points definitely deserved more collective screen time and lines than Peggy “I kissed your niece and the audience didn’t like it” Carter, aka “the love of my life” “he was always going to get his dance”, Borky Barge(3), and (checks writing on arm) Wam Silson (4) the new Captain America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky: how can I you're taking all the stupid with you.  
> Bucky: I'll miss you, buddy.  
> Bucky: Sam.
> 
> Sam: Steve.  
> Sam: on your left.  
> Sam: like someone else's.  
> Sam: are you going to tell me about her.
> 
> Peggy: as solely an object of male affection and not a person with autonomy a speaking part is not applicable.
> 
>  
> 
> ...That's it. That's the movie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can excuse poor comic book science...but poor ACTUAL science??!

**Markus & McFeely:**

How do we up the stakes? I know! Tony ran out of fuel! The ship’s dead in the water!

**Shuri:**

[That’s now how inertia works…](https://www.physicsclassroom.com/class/newtlaws/Lesson-1/Inertia-and-Mass) 

**Markus & McFeely, Feige, Russos:**

Shut up, we fridged you so we wouldn’t have to actually write Wakanda, deal with a black girl being smarter than Tony Stark, or your pesky science!

Anyways, [Gay representation!](https://deadline.com/2019/04/avengers-endgame-marvel-first-openly-gay-character-directors-joe-russo-anthony-russo-discuss-1202601583/)

 

**Queer Community:**

[That’s…that’s not how representation works.](https://io9.gizmodo.com/avengers-endgames-gay-representation-is-bullshit-1834338186)

 

**Markus & McFeely, J.K. Rowling:**

One of the major, named characters [has always been secretly gay!](https://ew.com/movies/2019/05/08/marvel-studios-plans-to-reveal-gay-character/)

 

**Queer Community:**

That’s…also [not how representation works.](https://io9.gizmodo.com/glaad-calls-out-marvel-and-wb-for-not-acknowledging-the-1826230143)

 

**Markus & McFeely, Conservative Audiences Everywhere:**

Oh my god you guys are so fucking picky there’s no pleasing you [we might as well not even try this is GASLIGHTING.](https://www.lifesitenews.com/news/avengers-endgame-includes-lgbt-diversity-moment)

Anyways, Steve returns to the past and [he was always Peggy’s husband!](https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/avengers-endgame-writers-confirm-captain-america-fan-theory-1209241)

 

**Shuri, Bruce Banner, Nebula, Tony Stark, Peter Parker, Jason Wilkes, Whitney Frost, Jemma Simmons, Leopold Fitz, Joe & Anthony Russo:**

[That’s not how time travel works!](https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/avengers-endgame-directors-explain-captain-america-ending-scene-1207742)

**Markus and McFeely:**

You guys are the wOrSt aUdIeNcE eVeR!!! We wrote the movie and we have fiat power! Anyways, Steve was always the father of those two children! [Who have supersoldier DNA!](https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/avengers-endgame-writers-confirm-captain-america-fan-theory-1209241)

**Shuri, Peter Parker, Bruce Banner, Steven Strange, Tony Stark, Jemma Simmons, Leopold Fitz:**

[THAT’S NOT HOW GERM CELLS WORK](https://www.sciencedirect.com/topics/neuroscience/germ-cells).

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two white male screenwriters, two white male directors, a white male comics writer and a white male comics editor miss the bar.
> 
> ...the bar is very, very low.

**Marcus & McFeely:**

Into the Spiderverse won an Oscar?? Man, people loved that movie!!! What can we do to make ours Oscar bait???

**Phil Lord, Rodney Rothman:**

Well, the key is good, organic storytelling, [diversity--](https://deadline.com/2019/02/spider-man-into-the-spider-verse-wins-oscar-for-best-animated-feature-marvel-phil-lord-chris-miller-1202563880/)

**Joe Russo:**

 I’ll play the MCU’s [first](https://deadline.com/2019/04/avengers-endgame-marvel-first-openly-gay-character-directors-joe-russo-anthony-russo-discuss-1202601583/) OPENLY [BUT NOT ONLY*](https://ew.com/movies/2019/05/08/marvel-studios-plans-to-reveal-gay-character/)  gay character!

**Phil Lord, Rodney Rothman:**

\--and um, depictions of struggling with mental health, the importance of mentors, the focus on friendship, teamwork, and found family; the deep, meaningful conversations, [the subversion of gender roles and romantic tropes--](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuqCibVW5wo)

**Marcus & McFeely:**

So anyways Steve Rogers obsesses about a woman who [died 8 years ago](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ws8DVMzQttQ) to the point he derails a survivor support group, [ignores her advice](https://youtu.be/ZqDD2kEKHhY?t=113), [abandons his friends, and fucks right out of the timeline/into an alternate reality](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5b-QLCKepE) to [kiss a woman with no speaking lines](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Km5yDWRTxEo) whose major character arc was [struggling with her grief](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRkBBMrzW4Y) and [overcoming sexism](https://youtu.be/7BRbCBPefho?t=331) without a thought to her family or autonomy!

**Phil Lord, Rodney Rothman:**

…you do realize that was our [villain](https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Kingpin_\(Spider-Man:_Into_the_Spider-Verse\)), right?

**Marcus & McFeely:**

Oh, and despite the [dangerous political climate](https://www.nbcnews.com/news/crime-courts/james-alex-fields-found-guilty-killing-heather-heyer-during-violent-n945186) we’re going to have him [pledge allegiance to fascism](https://www.cbr.com/avengers-endgame-captain-americas-hail-hydra/). [Ironically](https://ew.com/books/2017/04/07/secret-empire-creators-preview-captain-americas-assault-on-the-marvel-universe/)! 

**Nick Spencer & Tom Brevoort:**

[NICE.](https://www.vulture.com/2019/04/marvel-hydra-captain-america-nick-spencer.html)

 


End file.
